


Lost and Lonely

by Bloothepirate



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hozier music, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloothepirate/pseuds/Bloothepirate
Summary: — This was written by a friend who wanted me to upload it for them, not written by me —The Toy Soldier and Brian both have big yearning hours to the tune of In A Week by Hozier.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/The Toy Soldier
Kudos: 14





	Lost and Lonely

The Toy Soldier has been airlocked once more, it drifted far far away as the emptiness of the void carried it to a planet. A small world that retrieved it’s body with warm sun and cool grass.

_ I have never known hunger,  _

_ Like these insects that feast on me. _

Decay pulled at it’s spine and face, growing weeds and moss pull it’s ball-socket joints away from each other. It lays there, thinking of the crew and of Brian.

  
  


The Drumbot has been left alone. Galfridian fell and Avalon melted the rust off his body until his brass body was as fluid as the tears he wished he could cry.

_ Our hungers appeased, _

_ As our heartbeats becoming slow. _

It was so hot in that sun. Yet, with what little will he had, his heart burned with sorrow and ached with the longing for his crew and for the Toy Soldier.

_ We lay here, for weeks or for hours, _

_ Thrown here or found, _

_ To freeze or to thaw, _

_ So long, we become the flowers, _

_ Two corpses we were, _

_ Two corpses I saw. _

  
  


It’s uniform eaten by moth and mold, the Toy Soldier continued to lay. The air became hot as summer crept in, the shade of the tree waning through the days. Vines crept up and peeled the paint from it’s jaw, claiming this wooden man to the dirt, as it looked up at the sky, and wished for Brian.

Avalon was gone in a dying flicker of hurt, leaving Brian cold. His body now clean, his hat long since burned, he lay suspended in the void that bled through the steel he now called bones. Each motor and gear thrummed his life into the darkness surrounding him, and as his eyes closed, he yearned for the Toy Soldier.

_ And they'd find us in a week, _

_ When the weather gets hot, _

_ After the insects have made their claim, _

_ I'd be home with you, _

_ I'd be home with you. _


End file.
